


Two Lines

by fuglysloot (lightreflections)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightreflections/pseuds/fuglysloot
Summary: when you realized you were pregnant, you knew you couldn’t tell hank. you didn’t know how he would respond, but you doubted it’d be positively.





	Two Lines

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request i got on my tumblr! it's not suuuper great but i've been fighting with it for like a week and decided it was probably time to just post it lol

You had known all along. You had woken up one morning hit with this terrible gut feeling. You didn’t need the test to know this was your new reality. You had ignored it for as long as you could, but when the telltale signs of pregnancy started rearing their heads, you decided to suck it up and take the test.

You went to a small convenience store in the afternoon while Hank was working. With shaking hands you had purchased the pregnancy test. The cashier gave you a warm smile as you held back anxious tears. She showed you to the bathroom and you thanked her. The room was poorly lit and the tiled floors and walls made it echoey. You did what you needed to do and you stayed sitting on the toilet as you waited for the test to determine your fate. You wanted to vomit.

You practically jumped when the timer you had set on your phone went off. With a heavy breath you lifted the stick to look at it. You prayed for one line, but knew the answer before you even looked.

Two lines.

There they were, staring up at you. You wanted to cry. You wracked your memory, trying to figure out when this could’ve even happened. You had always been so careful. You used condoms every time and you were also on the pill. You weren’t great with remembering to take the pill every time, but with the condoms it shouldn’t have been an issue. You tried to think if there was a night when you skipped using a condom.

You went through a slew of emotions, but finally settled on fear. How could you tell Hank? You had no idea how he would react, but you couldn’t imagine it’d be positively. You had been together for a while now, and he had opened up to you about his son Cole. He had talked with you about his fears, his regrets, and of course his age. You had talked about your age as well. You were much younger than Hank and you both had doubts about whether starting a family was the best idea. You looked down to your hand gripping the test only to be reminded of another issue. You weren’t engaged to Hank. You had brought it up once, but the conversation didn’t go very far.

Your stomach was a tight knot of uncertainty and anxiety. You threw your positive test out before leaving the small bathroom. You swallowed thickly as you left the store, deciding that you couldn’t tell Hank. You weren’t sure what your next step was, but Hank didn’t need to know either way.

A few weeks after that, the morning sickness started. Hank was usually awake before you, but that morning you woke first. Waves of nausea flowed over you as you sat up. You tried to move slowly, as to not disturb Hank, but as the need to vomit grew you had to go quickly.

You practically ran into the bathroom  before throwing yourself onto your knees in front of the toilet. You were gagging and crying and heaving. You felt like you were puking your guts out. Hank was by your side almost immediately, holding your hair back as you threw up.

“Ah, Jesus, what did you eat last night?” He joked lightly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” you gasped out, tongue feeling thick. “I just need water.”

Your voice was weak. Hank rubbed your back before getting up and going to the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water for you, which you took greedily. You swallowed it down but your burning throat stopped you from drinking it all. Hank sat down next to you again.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” His voice was gentle.

You felt the tears sting your eyes again as you realized you couldn’t ignore your pregnancy forever. You didn’t want to tell Hank, but you knew he wasn’t dumb. He would figure it out eventually. Terror filled you as you leaned against his shoulder.

“Listen, I’m here for you.” He started. “If you did red ice or-”

“No, no.” You cut him off. “It’s not that. It’s…”

You grasped for the words you needed. Hank waited patiently as tears continued to slip down your cheeks. He moved a thumb to wipe them away.

“Hank, I,” You took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

He was quiet, which only prompted more tears from you. He swore under his breath before placing an arm around your shoulders.

“How long have you known?” He sounded confused.

“About a month or so.” You felt your voice shaking.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Hank, I was so scared.” You tried to calm down. “I’m  _still_ scared. I don’t know what I’m doing, I don’t know what you want, I don’t know anything!”

“Hey, hey, we’re gonna figure this out. Okay?” He squeezed you tightly. “I know you’re scared, but I love you. I’m here for you, and we’re gonna get through this.”

“I’m so sorry.” You let your head fall into his lap.

“It’s not your fault.” His hands found their way into your messy hair. “We have time to decide what we want to do. I swear I’m here for you no matter what. We’re in this together.”

“What if I want to keep it?” Your voice was small.

“Then,” He took a heavy breath. “We’ll keep it.”

“Hank, this ruins everything.” You couldn’t help but get worked up again. “You didn’t want kids, you weren’t even sure you wanted to get married and-”

“Listen, nothing is ruined. Plans change.” He stopped you. “The only thing that matters right now is that I love you, no matter what.”

“I love you, too.” Your sobs were finally subsiding.

You stayed like that in his lap for some time. Hank eventually got up to call out of work before leading you back to your bedroom. He helped you onto the bed and told you to get some rest. He made sure you had water on the side table and promised to cook for you when you felt okay enough to eat. He had started to leave the room when your voice stopped him.

“Will you lie with me, just for a bit?”

Hank turned back around to join you in bed. You cuddled into his side and he pressed kisses to your forehead. If you were being honest, you still had no idea what you were going to do about being pregnant. The only thing you knew for sure was that Hank loved you. His warm body against yours comforted you greatly and you allowed yourself to fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kjhhegfsbh SORRY it's bad but i might rewrite it if the requester asks me to lmao, also if there's enough interest i'll do a second part so like let me know i guess??


End file.
